Arch KillerHealer and the Manic Killer
by AnimegirlHiromi
Summary: Yoshiko and Kaito are curse tool siblings, from medieval times. They came to Haruaki house to purifier there curse, and live in peace. But when a new enemy comes looking for curse tools. They must protect there home and the other curse tools in the town. But they must go to school and learn, and cope with humans. Contains Blood and violence
1. Chapter 1

Me: Welcome to my fan fiction this time C3, enjoy

Chapter 1

Fear sat in the yard, as she set up her rubric cube. Fear couldn't understand why but it felt like something would fall out of the sky literally. "Ahhhhhhh!" Yelled a screamed a voice. Something heavy collided with her head. "Ow, Ow!" yelled Fear as she gripped her head. "Hey, girl I wi-"Fear paused in her sentence to see the girl bleeding, blood dripped from the girl head down to her whole face. "H-Haruaki, come quick!" yelled Fear as she ran back inside. Haruaki and Konoha gasp at the sight of the girl. "Kohana quick we have to treat her wounds!" yelled Haruaki as he picked up the girl. The girl turn her head towards Fear, with a apologizing look before passing out.

Mysterious girl Pov

I didn't know where I was, or who these people are. I turn towards the orange hair girl and towards the boy. "Are you Haruaki?" I asked as I got up and gripped my head. The boy nodded .I quickly recollect my shelf, releasing the bandages. They gasped as all the blood poring out head disappear. "B-But how" stuttered the orange hair girl. "I'm a curse tool, but I have two names, "The Scared Healer", and the "Arch killer" I said explaining. " Ah, so you heal, but you kill" said Konoha. "Only when I see a lot of blood or screams of terror" I said. The girl with blue hair walk in and held the same cube I saw earlier, and grimace. "Are you ok, Fear?" asked Konoha." No, because she bash my head open" Yelled Fear pointing at me. "Ahh I'm sorry, let me heal you" I said as I put a hand on her head. Closed my eyes and the small open wound in Fear head begin to heal. "T-Thank you" said Fear smiling.

-Cut off scene/ Le time skip-

Normal POV

The girl ate some rice crackers, as Fear looked starry eyes at the girl. "What's your Surname?" asked Haruaki as looked the girl over. "Back then before they made me a curse tool they called me Yoshiko, Yoshiko Azuka" said the girl as she nibbled on the rice cracker. She flipped her long white hair and turn towards Kohana and Fear. "I have a question" spoke up Kohana. "Yes Kohana" said Yoshiko. "How did you get here?" asked Kohana." I got here, by Haruaki dad dropping me off, also I didn't come alone" said Yoshiko huffing in anger. Another scream could be heard, and the Trio turn their heads towards the lawn, as Yoshiko drank some tea. A white hair boy same color of hair like Yoshiko's landed hard on the lawn, with a whimper. Yoshiko blinked her blue eyes, and looked at the boy on the lawn. "Hey Kaito" said Yoshiko.


	2. Chapter 2 re-edited

Chapter 2 The Regret of a Manic( edit)

Me: I do not own C3 but I do own Yoshiko and Kaito, in this Chapter Kaito show how much a killer he can be, and Kuroe come in, from work.

"Hey Kaito" said Yoshiko. "Hey yourself!" yelled Kaito as a rush of anger filled his head. Kaito turn his head towards the boy who looked shock." Are you Haruaki?" asked the boy as the boy had a scary look to his anger problem." Y-Yes" said Haruaki scared by the boy in front of him. "Well…I'm Kaito Azuka, nice to meet ya" said Kaito shaking his hand with a goofy grin. Everyone blinked at the two boys new found friendship. After the two talked awhile, and Haruaki can finally have a friend to talk to in the house. "So Kaito-kun, what curse tool are you?" asked Kohana. "I'm the Manic Killer said Kaito as he smiled. I lure people and kill them". "Sounds scary" said Fear as she backed away from the boy. "Hey Haruaki who is that girl?" asked Kaito not knowing Fear's presence." That's Fear, she's a curse tool as well, and called Fear-in-Cube" said Haruaki." Oh…" said Kaito. "Anyways, let me show you your rooms" said Haruaki. As Fear, and Kohana chat, they felt a presence watching them. "Kohana do you feel, what I'm feeling?" Said Fear looking outside. Fear heard rustling, and a woman with a black Trench-Coat, black boots and brown hair and red eyes came out of the bushes. "Who the heck are you said Fear as she gripped her cube. " I'm Akumu, and I'm here to hunt down curse tools, like you two" said the Woman as her Katana sword was position in front of Fear and Kohana. "You wanna fight, come and get it! Yelled Fear. Mechanism 11 the teeth".

As Haruaki showed Yoshiko her room first, then they heard an explosion. "What the heck was that!?" yelled Kaito. Kaito ran outside as, Yoshiko and Haruaki was left standing. "Cow boobs, look out" yelled Fear as she pushed Kohana out of the way, and Fear side was cut. The blood splatter on the floor, slowly dripping from Fear side. Kaito ran over to Fear, and helped her up, but then he spotted blood dripping down Fear's stomach. Kaito clench his head and his eyes widened. "Oh, how lovely the manic killer is showing his true form" said Akumu smirking. Kaito laughed like a manic, and a Katana in each hand as he posed with them, and his eyes turn red." Kaito-Kun, are you ok?" said Fear. "S-Stay back Fear-Chan" said Kaito edgy and stuttering. Kaito launch himself in the air as he twirled around as his sword clash with Akumu's sword. "Thick blade" said Kaito as his sword glowed red(Thick Blade is Kaito best attack). Kaito knocked Akumu's sword out of her hand. "Your more powerful than before, but don't think this is over" said Akumu smirking as she disappear. Hauraki lifted Fear up and put her on a Futon on the floor of living room. Kaito put away his sword and it started raining. Yoshiko ran outside and Kohana watch the two talk. Suddenly Kaito's eyes widened, as he turn back to see an injured Fear on a futon. Yoshiko healed Fear before too much blood spill out and wrapping her in bandages. Yoshiko left a glass of roasted tea next to Fear. Haruaki was making lunch with Kohana. Kuroe enter the house. "Hello everyone" said Kuroe. "Hello Kuroe" said Kohana walking towards Kuroe. "I see we got new curse tools said Kuroe. Hello I'm Kuroe".


End file.
